Notebook
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a 7th grader. I go to seigaku. I have friends from many different schools. I have a crush on alot of guys. And I am a total clutz. Read and find out how Haruno Sakura lives her life. But is there a bad past in her life? r
1. Chapter 1

AN: Me and my Cousin wrote this together. But she is sick of writing it so she asked me to take over. I'm going to change it up for my little cousin, SakuraxRyoma, So hope you like it.

"Talking"

**In the note book**

Note book

Sakura's P.O.V

**Well I guess I should start out by telling you my name. Ok so i'm Sakura Haruno. I have long pink hair that goes to my mid back. I love to play tennis and any sports. The weird thing is though i'm a klutz, a total klutz. I say that because I broke my wrist by jumping off a roof when I was 8, I broke by leg by learning to skateboard at 7, I broke my collar bone for doing stupid stuff. You know like trying to catch a butterfly. Yep thats what I did, climbed a tree and tryed to get a butterfly. Stupid me, I had to go to the hospital. And I still didn't get the butterfly. Well back to the present. I'm 12 years old going to Seishun Academy. But we call it Seigaku. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have green eyes.**

** Ok well how about I tell you about my family. Ok I got a mom. Her name is Haruno Seaka. She has long pink hair and blue eyes. And is a Pro tennis player. Then my dad name is Haruno Nobu. He has black hair and green eyes. He is a famous music directer. So you can say i've grown up around Music and sports. Thats why i'm so good at sports and music. I play the violin,flute,guitar, and i'm learning how to play the drums. Ok I got two little sisters named Mae and Mai. Yep, you guessed it there twins! They have pink hair and blue eyes. They are little angels. They love it when I play with them. I'm so glad they are my little sisters. Then I have a aunt. Her name is Hanamura Aoi. She is the coach for Jyousei. I haven't seen her in about a year so i'm visiting her in a few days.**

** I have two best friends. The first one is a very loud and annoying fan girl. Her name is Osakada Tomoka. Yep she is the biggest fan girl there is. But shes a pretty good friend. Then there is my bestest friend. She is very shy but is wonderful. Her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She is the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki Sumire. Sakuno is a great friend.**

** My hobbies are to play sports, Play instruments, and drawing. People say i'm really good but I don't believe them. Oh well thats all for my little note book.**

Reality

I was dragged again to another tennis practice. I took a deep breathe and let it out. Why do I always get dragged? Oh well. I looked down at the drawing I was working on. It was one of the tennis members who had greenish black hair and and gold-like cat eyes. He had a hat with a R on it. I think its Echizen Ryoma or something like that. I started to shade in the hair when a voice said, "Wow your good at drawing" I jumped in surprised and dropped my notebook. I turned around to see one of the tennis regulars who had honey brown hair and who has his eyes closed. I think its Fuji Syuusuke.

"Oh, um thanks" I said bending down and picked up my notebook and pencils. Oh I forgot to tell you, i'm a big scady cat. You know for like ghost and stuff. I turned back to the page I was drawing Ryoma on a finished shading it. I looked up because I heard some footsteps. I turned to see Sakuno.

"H-hey Sakura h-heres y-your Pon-ponta" Sakura said handing me it,"What are you doing here Fuji-senpai?" She asked.

"Just looking at Haruno's drawings" Fuji said.

"S-S-Sakura you draw?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, but i'm not really good" I said. Before I knew it all the tennis regulars where there plus the coach and Inui.

"Wow! Your great at drawing nya!" Eiji said.

"No i'm not" I said

"Can I looked at your other drawings?" Fuji asked.

"Fine, but don't read anything" I said.

"Ok, we won't right guys" Fuji said.

"Right" Everyone said. Fuji was flipping through the notebook when he stopped on a picture of him. His eyes where open and everything. It was fully colored too.

"It looks like a picture out of a camera" Momoshiro-senpai said,"Do you have any drawings of me?" He asked.

I turned to the coach and Tezuka and said" Sorry to disturb your pratice" I then turned to Momoshiro" And I have two or three pictures of you Momoshiro-senpai"

"Really! Let me see" Momoshiro said and grabbed the notebook out of Fuji's hand.

"God I need another Ponta" I mumbled and got up. I walked over to the vending machine. When I got there I saw Echizen."Hi, and sorry for disturbing your pratice" I said bowing.

"Its ok" Echizen said and passed me a Ponta.

"Howd you know?" I asked.

"I heard you mumbling it" Echizen said.

I was looking at his face and noticed how cute he was, so I turned my head to make it look at the tennis courts to hide my blush. But I felf a soft, warm hand on my face and I turned to see Echizen holding my face.

"Do you have anymore drawings of me?" He asked.

"Y-yes I do" I said with a bigger blush on my face.

"Show me" He said walking back to the group.

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled running to catch up with him. When I got there I grabbed my notebook and showed him a picture of him swinging a racket.

"Wow Sakura you should hang these in the art room" Momoshiro said.

"But I don't want people knowing its me" I said pouting.

"Then use a code name" Ryoma said.

"But what?" I asked.

"How about blossom" Fuji said.

"Sure" I said.

* * *

Ryoma: Please Review

Me: I will start the next chapter when I get 10 reviews

By,

SakuraxGaara2233


	2. Chapter 2

Notebook

A.N: Ok! People I'm sorry for not updating this story and I beg for forgiveness! I have my friend helping me for now on and she told me not to care about reviews just write it even if no one is reading it! And Yes I know someone else told me that so I'm here to say thank you OROgoldenpair1and I'll start updating all my chapters! And Thank you to all the others who reviewed also. Ok Sorry if it's short and please R&R.

Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V.

I am walking towards the school, sighing softly as I look at my notebook. Why did I let them see it? I don't want people to see it and why do they want others to see it so bad? I just want to be a normal girl and not let them know about my family or anything; I also want to see my aunt so much it's not even funny. As I am walking I tripped over a small rock and landed face first on the concrete.

"Ouchyyyy!" I cried in pain. I sit up and noticed it was bleeding and pouts, "Worst morning ever!" I stand up and walk to school, blood dripping before walking to the nurse's office. I walk in and clean the wound and put a band aid on it. Then I walk out sighing and heading towards the Tennis courts.

When I arrived at the tennis courts I sit down on a bench, drawing a non regular member. I hum softly and happily as I start to shade in stuff before my pencil broke, I let out a frustrated sigh before I take out a new one, and starting to shade again.

"Watch out!" I heard as I looked up and saw a tennis ball flying towards me and hitting my head; I fall backwards and passed out.

Normal P.O.V

Two of the non regular members where practicing and hit a ball over the fence, it flying towards a girl.

"Watch out!" One yelled before seeing the ball hit her on the head and her falling off the bleacher, passing out.

The guy looks around before running out noticing a big bump on her head and sighing, "Tezuka! I need to take a girl to the nurse office" He said worriedly.

"Why?" Tezuka asked staring at him.

"I-I hit a ball over the fence and it hit her"

"Ne! Tezuka that's Sakura-chan!" Eiji yelled bouncing over there and gasps, "She has a huuuuge bump on her head nya~!" Eiji picked her up and pouts while walking her over to the regular members.

"Tanaka! Hundred laps around the court now for hitting a girl!" Tezuka yelled before looking down at the girl and staring at Echizen.

"Ne… cobia! Isn't she in your class?" Eiji asked.

"Hai sensei" Echizen said staring at her slightly worried.

"Echizen take her to the nurse now" Tezuka said rubbing his temples and mumbling something.

So Echizen grabbed her from Eiji and walked her to the nurse's office and walked in, setting her down on the bed and staring at the nurse.

"She needs an ice pack or something..." He said.

"Oh? What happened to her?" The nurse asked walking over to Sakura holding an ice pack. She then put it on her head and sighs.

"One of the other members hit a ball over the fence and hit her" Ryoma answered truthfully and stared at Sakura's sleeping form.

"Oh?" The nurse replied staring at Sakura also and shakes her head, "This girl is always getting hurt" Ryoma doesn't say anything and stands up, about to leave. He starts to walk towards the door before the nurse calls his name and he stops and turns around, staring at her.

"Yes?"

"She's up now, how about you go and take her?" Ryoma looked over at Sakura and saw her sitting up, rubbing her head softly.

"Fine" Ryoma walked over to Sakura and held his hand out for her to help her up. She grabbed his hand and she stood up, sighing softly.

"I hate this day…" She said softly. Ryoma shakes his head slightly and walks her out of the room, them still holding hands without him noticing.

End of chapter 2 please R&R Yes I know its short but I'm tired and yeaaaa I: I'll try and update before the weekends, (Next Sunday to me xD) so yes..I hope you enjoyed ^^. And ty ty ty! My bestest friend in the world, Ai-chan (doesn't want her real named used -.-)!


End file.
